What could possibly go wrong?
by grovyleTheGreat
Summary: When a transport pod falls into the eastern forest, Gohan is suprised to find a child inside. there's something strange about the boy, wheather it be his strength, ability to transform into an ape at the full moon, his task originally given, or his tail. Gohan adopts him. After all, what culd possibly go wrong? Oh yeah... Everything...


**Gohan: ...umm... why am I not dead anymore? where is this place? what's for lunch, I'm starving...**

 **grovyle: listen gohan... *sighs* your answers will be answered shortly... now if you could please-**

 **Gohan: and why are you pointing a ray gun at me!**

 **lil' Gohan: what's a ray gun?**

 **grovyle: not right now, Gohan...**

 **Gohan: seriously when?!**

 **grovyle: shut up, Gohan!**

 **lil' Gohan: HEY!**

 **grovyle:... sorry Gohan, I was talking to Gohan...**

 **lil' Goku: sorry grandpa, maybe i shoulda named him... Freiza...**

 **lil' Veggie: OH NOES! WHERE! TELL ME KAKAROT!**

 **kiddie Goku: *eats all food except bagels and all veggies* whafm ah kaffafroth?! iph ith ah fethaphthle...?**

 **gold wolf: *eats a bagel* grovyle used confusion. it's SUPER EFFECTIVE!**

 **lil' Freiza: what is wrong with you apes?!**

 ***the full moon appears and everyone minus Gohan, kiddie Goku, and freiza go great ape***

 **Gohan and Freiza: Oh... Shenron... *back away slowly***

 **Shenron: *appears and barfs out confetti and party supplies* happy late birthday goldwolf, grovyle! *then sings happy birthday and bursts into flames***

 **kiddie goku: Grovyle doesn't own dragon ball, cause if she did... *reads script*... umm... grovyle...? I can't read...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **What could possibly go wrong?**

 **chapter one: visitor from outerspace**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a normal evening in the woods where an old man by the name of Gohan resided. Gohan was a lonely old man, always wishing for company, but no one ever stopped by his doorstep. Well, except for Roshi, but he didn't exactly count. The elder sighed, as he climed into bed.

 _He had no idea of what was happening in the far reaches of the universe... Or... how it would have anything to do with him..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A baby boy with jet-black hair standing on end, an extremely loud voice, and a tail was being quickly placed into a transport pod. The baby was only one week old.

"Good luck Kakarrot." A man looked at him through the pods window, "Destroy that planets inhabitants and make your father, as well as me, big brother Raditz, proud."

And with that, the boy was sent off into the unknown void of space... followed by twin saiyans who were supposed to keep an eye on him, should he get into any trouble.

Kakarrots pod passed by another pod, which contained whom else, but the boys father, who was on his way back to planet Vegeta. After that, though, was the last time Kakarrot would see anyone untill he reached his destination... E... ARTH... the planet deemed weakest to the Saiyans, and with the most face-plant worthy name.

 _Two weeks had passed since he'd left his native planet..._

"Alright, Caflora!" the younger twin, a boy, cheered, "We found it!"

"Wait, senzu!" the older twin, a girl, shouted in panic, "Look out! There's a lookout!"

She pointed to a large area,(also known as Kame's lookout) then switching her pod out of auto-pilot, and pushing the other two pods away. The girl crash landed atop Korrins Tower, the boy landed near the bancho fan hotsprings, and Kakarrot landed where else, but the eastern part of the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan climbed into bed as usual that evening, hoping that he wouldn't have to be alone any longer. With that, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Many hours had passed, as Gohan was awoken by a large crashing sound in the woods to the east, causing him to spring up out of bed and race towards the sound. Whilst running, the elder could have sworn he heard loud, head-splitting, cries. Gohan kept running though, because nothing in this galaxy should be able to cause such a ruckus by itself... well, except maybe Shenron being summoned, but he wouldn't have known that.

Once Gohan arrived to where the noise was heard, his jaw dropped, for he could not believe his eyes or ears...

There, in the place of a tall and proud oak tree, was a large ditch, about thirty feet deep, with a diameter of seventy feet...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Korrin was speechless... usually things don't come flying at him... especially transport pods carrying little kids... he didn't count this as climbing the tower... but... oh well. I mean, you gotta find a pupil for karate or something somehow, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large splash caused the entire town to near the hot springs to become soaked, and no one was left dry, except Senzu, but only because his transport pod wasn't damaged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking down, Gohan saw a transport pod.

"What in the world...?" He started as he climbed down to check it out.

When he peered into the transport pod, he nearly fainted...

for there, in that transport, was Kakarrot, who was thankfully asleep as Gohan picked him up.

"Oh my gosh..." The elder gasped, "Look at him! So adorable!"

It would've probably helped to know the boys task at hand before Gohan decided what to do with the little one, but much to Gohans dismay, he had no idea what he was getting himself into...

Gohan wrapped the child up in his coat, smiling. "I think I'll call you... Goku..." He was no longer alone... "Come along Goku, let's get you to bed... it's been a long day."

Gohan knew nothing about caring for babies but hey, what could possibly go wrong?

Oh, that's right... Everything...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Gohan: wait! He was supposed to kill us all?! that explains the next four years...**

 **gold wolf: may i ask why all the little versions of people are here? AND KIDDIE GOKU?**

 **grovyle: Babysitting. Ten bucks an hour per person, eat your heart out! I'm gonna be rich!**

 **kiddie Goku: what's a rich?**

 **lil' Goku: well, it means... ummmmm... son, please help me out...**

 **lil' Gohan: *reads dictionary* Rich; (noun) to-**

 **lil' Veggie: Shut up!**

 **lil' frieza: I'm tired of this sh-**

 **lil' goku: *covers lil' Gohans ears***

 **kiddie Goku: SWEARING IS WRONG! *sends frieza to The Home For Infinate Lozers***

 **Frieza: I was GOING to say SHIPPING CHARTS... seriously, Oolong and Chichi... *laughs***


End file.
